


bargain 交易

by jls20011425



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9156952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 「我有項提議。」他說，等待格雷夫斯回答。格雷夫斯調整姿勢，身體微微前傾，清楚知道這很可能只是格林德沃又一個心理遊戲。「什麼提議？」「替我吸出來，我就讓你和我決鬥。」





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [bargain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939275) by [kaiju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiju/pseuds/kaiju). 



> 授權：
> 
> **這篇翻譯送給可愛的囤囤，她成功讓我吃下GGPG的邪教安利（。**

　　房間另一端出現 _幻影移形_ 的跡象。格林德沃出現身前格雷夫斯也一動不動。黑巫師信步走前打量他的俘虜。

　　「你看上去很無聊，格雷夫斯先生。」格林德沃說。

　　格雷夫斯嗤笑一聲，瞥了他一眼。「喔我在這裡可沒什麼娛樂。」

　　格林德沃笑了，在格雷夫斯面前蹲了下來。部長的身體同時被麻瓜繩索與魔法咒語束縛——為了安全起見。他傷痕累累，滿身是血，臉部粗野沒剃鬍茬，然而他的雙眼仍然燃燒著決心與意志。他被折磨了幾個星期，但這個男人看上去似乎還不願意投降。

　　「一如既往好鬥。」格林德沃柔聲低語。「怎樣才能讓你崩潰，格雷夫斯先生？」

　　「我寧願死也不會在你面前崩潰。」格雷夫斯還嘴道。

　　然後格林德沃摑了他，又狠又快。格雷夫斯的回應就是往他的鞋子啐唾沫。

　　見狀他笑了。「這是你的鞋子，容我提醒你。」格林德沃說著用格雷夫斯的身體擦乾淨鞋子。

　　「我殺了你之後鐵定不會再穿這對。」

　　他沒想過部長可以堅持這麼久。他做的一切在男人身上都不奏效。言語威脅、身體折磨，甚至鑽心咒。令人極其不滿。肯定有方法讓他崩潰、讓他屈辱，又或者至少，以任何方法任何形式讓他蒙羞。格林德沃沉思了片刻，來回踱步後再次蹲了下來。

　　「我有項提議。」他說，等待格雷夫斯回答。

　　格雷夫斯調整姿勢，身體微微前傾，清楚知道這很可能只是格林德沃又一個心理遊戲。「什麼提議？」

　　「替我吸出來，我就讓你和我決鬥。」

　　「沒門！」格雷夫斯幾乎是喊出來。

　　格林德沃聳了聳肩。「如果你打敗我你就能逃出去了。」

　　「用那種——那種東西來交換和你決鬥的機會，然後——然後——然後大概在過程中輸掉，外加自損多於傷人？」格雷夫斯看上去嚇呆了。「你肯定我覺得我喪失神智了。」

　　「我會把魔杖還給你，讓你回復全盛狀態。」

　　格雷夫斯猶豫地搖了搖頭。「我怎麼知道你不是在說謊？」

　　格林德沃微笑。「你不知道。但我有什麼損失呢？我已經發現默默然藏在那個克雷登斯男孩附近。如果你打敗我逃走，我需要做的只是潛入第二塞勒姆找到那個孩子。再說，如果我想操你的嘴隨時都可以。交易只是……增添刺激。」

　　「不。」一兩分鐘後格雷夫斯道。「我不幹。」

　　「毫不意外。魔法安全部部長一如既往反應過度。隨你喜歡，格雷夫斯先生。」格林德沃說。他站起來，緩緩從格雷夫斯身旁走開，靴子敲著冰冷的地板。

　　帕西瓦爾不知道該怎麼做。格林德沃說得對。他不再需要格雷夫斯，他在格雷夫斯有機會通知MACUSA前就可以找到默默然。取回魔杖與力量，他可以一戰。如果他稍微放下自尊，他可能逃脫。

　　「等等。」

　　他看得見格林德沃回過頭來盯著他時，男人唇邊的笑意。

　　「我做。」格雷夫斯咬牙切齒道。

　　「這才像樣，格雷夫斯先生！」格林德沃興奮道。他走向帕西瓦爾，很高興他的囚犯願意取悅他。

　　帕西瓦爾重重吞嚥，跪在格林德沃面前，他的臉離男人褲襠只有幾寸。格林德沃解開褲子鈕扣，撫摸自己。格雷夫斯沒看著他也沒看著他的陰莖。他盯著地板。

　　格林德沃抓住他的下巴。「別臨陣退縮了。」他低吼，把陰莖頂端放上格雷夫斯雙唇。

　　花了一點時間說服自己，但格雷夫斯最終還是舔了頭部，試了試才放手去幹。他聽見格林德沃發出一聲驚嘆。格雷夫斯順從地張開嘴吸吮陰莖頂端。花了一會兒調整，最終他把更多吞進嘴裡。一雙手沿著他頭部兩側插進他髮間，輕輕抽扯，格林德沃的柱身撞上他喉頭，害得格雷夫斯窒息。

　　他呻吟出聲，震動令格林德沃腹部一緊。現在雙手放在他後腦勺了，用力抓住帕西瓦爾的頭髮，把他按在原位。格林德沃緩緩向前挺動，好讓格雷夫斯的嘴繞著他陰莖底部打圈。格雷夫斯抬頭看著他，透過鼻子艱難呼吸。

　　格林德沃把頭向後仰，閉上雙眼。他呻吟著把格雷夫斯的頭髮抓得更緊，以不規則的節奏抽插。格雷夫斯承受著。他上下吞吐迎合格林德沃的節奏，挪動全身配合他下身擺動。

　　「你相當有天份，格雷夫斯先生。我從沒指望從這麼高排名的傲羅身上得到這個。」格林德沃說話時幾乎喘不過氣來。

　　唾液滴到他下巴，他吸吮得更用力。他知道格林德沃快來了。

　　又抽插了幾下，格林德沃噴薄而出，射進格雷夫斯喉嚨。他繼續讓格雷夫斯的嘴含住他的陰莖底部，緩緩度過高潮，欣賞精液溢出部長的唇。

　　格林德沃退後一下，塞好陰莖。他給了格雷夫斯一點時間調整，看著他吐在地上。格雷夫斯彎著身，呼吸粗重，舔著乾裂流血的嘴唇。他的喉嚨擦傷了，呼息都帶著性愛的強烈氣味。

　　「也不是那麼糟糕，對吧？」格林德沃問。

　　通常，格雷夫斯會口齒伶俐回應，但他現在能做的只是喘著氣背靠牆上。這就是了。這就是換取逃脫機會的代價。

　　「和我……對決……」格雷夫斯嘶啞道。

　　「那我們就對決吧，格雷夫斯先生。」格林德沃說著遞出格雷夫斯的魔杖。「我向來遵守諾言。」

　　束縛自行解開，格雷夫斯奪回魔杖。「回復我的全盛狀態呢？」他問。

　　「你是強大的巫師。現在拿回魔杖你可以自己做到了。」

　　格雷夫斯搖了搖頭，但還是治癒了自己。他並非全盛狀態，但他可以站起來決鬥。他毫無預警向格林德沃猛烈地丟了一連串咒語。格林德沃輕易擋開來了。

　　格林德沃笑了，繼續決鬥，沒有施放哪怕一個咒語。他讓自己被格雷夫斯幾個咒語擊中，好讓他的囚犯不至於太過氣餒。他甚至裝作痛苦、跌倒、大聲呻吟。

　　「還擊！」格雷夫斯喊道。

　　「如你所願。」格雷夫斯看見格雷德沃的唇彎成微笑，然後用鑽心咒擊中了他。

　　格雷夫斯在地上扭動、尖叫，身體隨著每下動作灼燒似的痛。他不由自主鬆開魔杖，雙臂顫抖抓著地板。格林德沃走向他。他靴子的噔噔噔聲加劇了痛楚。格林德沃沒收了格雷夫斯的魔杖，在他旁邊蹲了下來。

　　當格雷夫斯終於平靜下來。格林德沃用衣袖抹了抹他額頭的汗水。他高大的身影籠罩在格雷夫斯身上。「嘖，嘖，部長。你盡了最大努力。我不得不承認，你比起我們初次會面時危險多了。」他說。「但是，你輸了。我可以繼續留著你。」

　　他沮喪地閉上眼睛。他可以打敗格林德沃的。他離自己只有那麼近，如果他剛才小心一點。格雷夫斯需要另一次機會。他這次做得到的，他看見格林德沃怎麼決鬥了，如果他小心分析他的動作，他就可以打敗黑巫師。

　　「再來一次。」格雷夫斯低聲道。

　　格林德沃輕輕笑了。「不好意思，你說什麼？」

　　「我說，再來一次。」

　　「你願意再來一次性交易來換取與我再次決鬥的機會，格雷夫斯先生？」格林德沃真的有點驚訝。他終究可能有機會讓部長崩潰。

　　格雷夫斯帶著缺乏自信的決心抬頭看著他。「對。對。你想我做什麼都可以，只要讓我再次和你決鬥。」

　　格林德沃突然笑了。「你說， _任何事_ ？」

　　「操——對。任何事。我會做任何事。」格雷夫斯閉上雙眼哀求。他知道這意味著什麼，但不試他過不了自己那關。


End file.
